Echappatoire
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Akira court pour échapper à Shiki, mais il finit par se faire rattraper ... Que va t-il lui arriver ? Yaoi Lemon Shiki/Akira MENTION DE SUICIDE ! (désolée pour le résumé pourri, je ne suis pas très inspiré pour celui-là " )


**Titre :** _Échappatoires_

**Auteur : **sakura-chaaan

**Disclamer : **Je ne possède rien ... je ne suis pas le PDG de Nitro+chiral donc voilà ...

**Genre : **Yaoi/OneShot

**Couple :** Shiki/AKira

**Warning : **Lemon + sous-entendu de suicide

**Note : **Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des fics tristes spontanément ... Généralement, c'est une amie qui me dit de finir mes fics en tragédie quand je n'ai plus d'inspirations XD mais bon je ne sais pas mais ... je n'imaginais pas d'autres fins possible, avec un Happy-end pour cette fic ... J'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il courait à en perdre haleine à travers les rues sombres de Toshima. Il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il était perdu. Mais il savait que même s'il continuait, son poursuivant allait finir par le rattraper. Malgré tout, une lueur d'espoir subsistait dans son cœur, et ça lui suffisait pour courir comme un dératé. Il était la proie du prédateur, le gibier du chasseur ... A tout instant, il pouvait se faire coincer contre l'un des murs sanglants qui composaient les bâtiments de cette ville détruite. Son souffle court brûlait ses poumons et sa gorge à chaque inspiration. Ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes et menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment, le laissant choir sur le béton dur de la route. Ses cheveux argent virevoltaient sur sa tête et laissaient mourir dans le creux de son cou les nombreuses gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient le long des pointes de ses mèches grises éclatantes. Son coeur tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine et menaçait de s'échapper de son corps à n'importe quel moment. La fatigue, le manque de nourriture et le stress eurent raison de lui. Le jeune homme s'effondra à terre, plus pâle qu'un mort, ses membres tremblaient tels des feuilles agitées par un vent violent. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse, et il eut la désagréable impression de mourir asphyxié s'il cessait de respirer ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il avait perdu. D'ici quelques minutes, son poursuivant serait là, et il le regarderait de ses yeux pourpres, hautains et arrogants, arborant un air victorieux accompagné d'un sourire narquois désagréable. Et l'argenté, agonisant au sol, impuissant face à son ennemi, sentirait déferler en lui un raz de marée d'émotions, plus contradictoires les une que les autres. La peur, l'appréhension, le désespoir, la défaite mais aussi l'adrénaline, l'excitation et une certaine joie malsaine de continuer à mépriser son bourreau malgré cet état de faiblesse. Quelques instants après avoir imaginé leur rencontre future, il entendit les claquements tranquilles des bottes en cuir de sa Némésis. L'angoisse le saisit aux tripes, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pria les Dieux pour que l'autre ne le voit pas où qu'il se trompe tout simplement de route et qu'ainsi, ils ne se croisent pas.

Malheureusement les sens affûtés du chasseur ne le trompèrent pas et le menèrent droit vers sa proie. Un petit ricanement moqueur et sinistre franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit dans quel état c'était mis son petit Inu. Allongé à même le sol, recroquevillé en position foetale, les cheveux brillants à la lueur de la lune à la manière de ses yeux azurs qui reflétaient un magnifique éclat de peur et de haine à son égard. Il respirait difficilement, tremblant de tout son corps. Il tenta vainement de ramper le plus loin possible de lui. Le traqueur se débarrassa de son précieux sabre qu'il tenait toujours avec lui et il s'avança à grand pas vers sa petite proie.

Arrivé près de lui, son poursuivant le toisa du regard. L'argenté lui lança un regard empli d'arrogance qui sembla beaucoup amusé son "maître". Il le vit clairement ouvrir ses fines lèvres roses et il l'entendit distinctement parler de sa voix grave et basse qui se faisait chaude et sensuelle uniquement lorsqu'il était avec lui :

- Akira ... mon cher Akira ... Je t'ai déjà dit que t'enfuir était inutile ... Je finirais toujours par te rattraper quoique tu fasses ... Après tout, je n'aime pas perdre mes affaires, et tu ne fais pas exception mon petit Inu ...

- Tss ... Un jour, j'y arriverai Shiki ... Je te battrai et je retournerai auprès des autres !

- En attendant ce jour ... commença-t-il en souriant moqueusement comme s'il ne croyait même pas ses propres paroles, il va falloir que tu sois un gentil toutou pour te faire pardonner cette fugue ...

Akira grinça des dents et un frisson le parcourut. Depuis son retour dans cette ville maudite pour venger la mort de Keisuke, il s'était battu contre Shiki - devenu surpuissant grâce au sang de Nicole Premier qu'il avait ingéré et assimilé - et il avait lamentablement perdu, au bord de la mort. Il s'était évanoui face à son ennemi le plus cruel. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il était attaché à la tête du lit du brun, nu, face à l'autre qui l'observait avec beaucoup d'envie. Il fut alors contraint de devenir l'esclave sexuel de ce fou qui prenait un véritable plaisir à le torturer de plaisir. Mais l'argenté était parvenu à s'échapper cette nuit, pour le plus grand déplaisir de son bourreau :

- Aller Akira ... Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ... Soumets-toi à moi encore une fois ... Tu sais que tu aimes ça ... Susurra Shiki comme le serpent tentateur.

Il l'attrapa par l'un de ses bras et il le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Un geignement douloureux s'échappa de la bouche de l'argenté. La douleur aiguë dans son dos lui fit voir des étoiles. Pourtant, il savait que cette brutalité n'était rien face à la véritable puissance de Shiki qui retenait actuellement sa force devenue surhumaine.

Le brun colla son corps contre celui tout à fait appétissant de son Inu. Il colla ses deux mains entre la tête de l'autre qui ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Il le vit fermer ses yeux océans. Il en profita pour infiltrer une de ses jambes entre celles d'Akira et son genou appuya doucement sur son entre-jambe. Une délicieuse plainte sortit de sa bouche pécheresse, et le brun en profita pour sceller leurs lèvres. Il s'appropria également le droit et le devoir de visiter sa cavité buccale. Le baiser se fit lent et sensuel, une parodie de baiser farouche et amoureux qui avait un arrière-goût de domination pour l'un et de résistance pour l'autre. Les mains d'Akira, appuyées contre le torse ferme et incerbe de Shiki, tentaient vainement de le repousser, mais malgré toute la force qu'il y mettait, il ne parvint pas à le faire bouger d'un iota. Le brun gronda, menaçant, et il plaqua ses mains avec force sur le mur contre lequel l'argenté était appuyé, le faisant craquer sinistrement. Le jeune homme gémit de peur, tel un animal effrayé de se faire dévorer par son prédateur s'il l'énervait trop. Shiki saisit la veste de l'autre et la lui enleva brusquement. Se retrouvant en T-shirt par ce froid mordant de cette nuit éclairée par la pleine lune de ce mois d'octobre, son épiderme nacré se recouvrit de frissons, et les poils presque transparents de ses bras se dressèrent le long de sa peau découverte. Son bourreau lui caressa les bras, une certaine fascination était encrée dans son regard. Il saisit la base du T-shirt rouge-orangé et le déchira d'un mouvement violent. Ses mains, protégées par ses gants en cuir, vinrent brosser les mamelons dressés à cause du froid qui touchait la peau du plus jeune. Un gémissement échappa une nouvelle fois de la bouche de celui-ci. La sensation des doigts chauds de son bourreau sur ses boutons de chairs refroidis lui procurait un bien-être tel, qu'il aurait souhaité se fondre dans le corps chaud du brun.

Akira sentait se résistance disparaître peu à peu alors que Shiki s'amusait à le taquiner en lui prodiguant diverses caresses fébriles ainsi que d'innombrables baisers farouches et autres morsures d'amour sur sa clavicule, sa jugulaire et sa carotide qui ne laissèrent par l'argenté indifférent puisqu'il commençait à durcir rapidement. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa tandis que le brun posait une de ses mains sur son entre-jambe gorgée de plaisir. Il sentit le sourire narquois de son aîné contre la peau de son cou qu'il mordillait intensément, laissant encore plus de marques violacées sur son corps, le revendiquant une fois de plus comme sa propriété. Le jeune homme aux yeux azurs sentit son pantalon être desserrer soudainement juste avant d'être abaisser d'un seul coup, en même temps que son boxer. Shiki ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il le retourna pour le mettre face au mur de béton glacé, dos à lui. Les lambeaux du T-Shirt, qui tenait encore dans son dos, tombèrent lamentablement au sol. Collé dos au torse du brun, Akira sentait le souffle chaud de la cavité buccale de l'autre contre sa nuque. Un délicieux frisson d'appréhension et de plaisir parcourut son corps, le froid nocturne n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui car la chaleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui suffisait à le réchauffer de part et d'autre. Il entendit le rire sobre et moqueur de son "maître" tout contre son oreille gauche :

- Tu te sens bien Akira ? Tu veux que je continue à te faire bien ? lui demanda-t-il avant de lui lécher vicieusement le lobe tentant de son oreille.

- Non, j-je veux que tu me laisses partir, gémit-il pitoyablement alors que le désespoir l'envahissait suite à ses paroles.

Aira ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Ainsi enfermé dans un cycle de violence et de sexe ... Il mourait de revoir Rin et Motomi qui devaient sûrement se demander où il avait disparu.

- Jamais, déclara le brun froidement, je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper, tu es à moi, tu as intérêt à t'y faire car cette petite fugue sera la dernière, tu n'auras plus aucune échappatoire envisageable, je peux te le promettre.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il retira l'un de ses gants et sa main trouva très vite son chemin vers l'intimité de son captif. Il déposa un doigt contre celle-ci et la titilla. Sa proie sursauta et se cambra en avant, tentant d'échapper à cette douce torture. Shiki ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et le pénétra délicatement de son habile doigt fin. Il fit quelques va-et-vient afin d'étirer la paroi rétractable de son rectum. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et s'appliqua à faire des mouvements en ciseaux qui le firent gémir d'impatience. La chaleur moite qui enveloppait ses doigts était un avant-goût du Paradis qu'il adorait revisiter nuit après nuit et il ne permettrait pas qu'on lui enlève son Akira. Le jeune homme, qui, dès son arrivée, avait su capter son attention et sa curiosité alors qu'aucun avant lui n'y était parvenu. Non. Il ne le tolérerait était sien et ce soir encore il allait lui rappeler. Il retira ses doigts de son entré et ouvrit délicatement sa braguette et son boxer pour libérer son érection proéminente. Il saisit les hanches de l'argenté et il le souleva, le plaquant toujours un peu plus contre la paroi. Il lui écarta les jambes autant qu'il put et il le pénétra avec douceur et possessivité. Un grognement de pure extase lui échappa, il rejeta la tête vers le ciel tandis que le jeune homme qu'il maintenait contre lui criait sans retenu pour seul témoin la lune. Une fois entièrement gainé à l'intérieur de l'argenté, il reprit ses caresses sur le corps d'Akira. Il le touchait sans vergogne, ne retenant plus ses envies et se gorgeait des soupirs et des petites plaintes de sa proie. Il le masturba à l'aide de sa main experte tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je te touche à cet endroit, que je te caresse et que je te soulage de ce plaisir intense. Tu aimes mes caresses et tout le panel de sensations que je te fais ressentir ... Et moi, tu veux savoir ce que j'aime quand je te fais l'amour ?

- Mmmh ... gémit le principal concerné, incapable d'émettre une réponse claire tant les sensations étaient phénoménales

- Je vais te le dire ... J'adore te voir te tordre de plaisir dans mes bras. J'adore voir ta résistance fondre comme neige au soleil dès que je te caresse. Mais ce qui me fait le plus de bien, c'est quand je te pénètre doucement ... Tu me sers si délicieusement ... Je pourrais devenir fou ... Et quand je touche ce point en ti, qui te fait voir l'extase, quand tu jouis aussi puissamment dans ma main suite à notre étreinte, ton étau qui se resserre encore plus autour de mon sexe, m'envoyant moi aussi dans les étoiles ... C'est indescriptible tellement c'est bon d'être en toi Akira ...

Le susnommé était encore plus excité par ces paroles et Shiki le savait et en abusait. Il lui saisit la bouche de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. L'argenté sentit la jouissance le saisir et il se sépara du brun pour pousser un râle de plaisir rauque, presque animal. Sa Némésis continua de se déhancher en lui, frappant sa prostate à chaque fois, l'électrisant toujours plus, lui faisant perdre pied. Lorsque le brun jouit à son tour, profondément dans son organisme, Akira sentit les ténèbres l'envahirent.

Le plus âgé rattrapa sa proie qui s'affaissait contre lui. Après avoir rhabillé le bas du corps de son jeune amant, il réajusta ses vêtements avant d'enlever son manteau pour couvrir le torse dénudé de l'évanoui. Par la suite, il le souleva telle une princesse après avoir récupéré son arme. Il se retourna et retourna dans les ténèbres, l'endroit d'où il venait, avec son précieux fardeau.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était confortablement installé dans le lit de Shiki, celui-ci était allongé sous lui, endormi paisiblement, un bras replié sous sa tête, l'autre reposant autour de la taille d'Akira. Voir le visage du brun aussi serein provoqua une drôle de sensation dans son estomac. Des papillons virevoltaient tranquillement dans son bas-ventre. Effrayé par la signification de ce sentiment qui le faisait doucement planer de béatitude et se sentir en sécurité, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, sans éveiller l'homme sous lui, et il se dirigea vers la seule sortie de ce lieu : la lourde porte de bois rouge sombre qui faisait face au lit de son amant. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais en vain. Le brun ne voulait certainement pas que son erreur ne se reproduise. Car oui, si Shiki n'avait pas oublié de verrouiller cette porte la nuit dernière ... Jamais il n'aurait tenté de s'évader. Jamais son esprit de rébellion ne se serait réveillé, il serait toujours endormi sous la résignation qui l'avait gagné plusieurs mois auparavant :

- Tu cherches à t'enfuir Akira ? C'est inutile, je ne referai pas la même erreur ...

- Pourquoi ? ... chuchota-t-il, ignorant totalement les paroles de l'autre

Le brun resta de marbre, aucune réponse ne franchit ses lèvres, pas vraiment certain de savoir lui répondre. Comprenant qui n'obtiendrait rien qu'un silence de son geôlier, il poursuivit :

- Tout ce que je voulais en revenant ici, c'était soit te tuer, soit me faire tuer ... Je ne voyais aucun autre chemin possible ... Et maintenant ... Plus je passe de temps près de toi ... Dans tes bras ... Plus je sens mes objectifs s'effriter ... Plus je reste avec toi, plus je me sens en sécurité ... aimé ... et je ne devrai pas ressentir ça ! Nous sommes censés être ennemi ! Tu as tué mon meilleur ami, et je suis en train de perdre ma volonté de te tuer ! Comment puis-je encore me regarder en face ? Tu as fait de moi un esclave ! Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait tout ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Je ... Je suis perdu ! Je me sens bien dans tes bras, alors que je devrai te haïr pour le meurtre que tu as commis !

Il s'écroula à terre, plus désemparé et perdu que jamais. Shiki le regardait, un air impénétrable recouvrait son visage. Il se glissa hors du lit et rampa jusqu'à son amant qu'il berça tout doucement contre lui, chuchotant doucement au creux de l'oreille :

- Ecoute ce que je te dis ton cœur ... pas ce que te dis ta raison ...

- Mais ...

- Chut, le coupa-t-il, pense à lui, à Keisuke, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été content pour toi que tu aies enfin trouvé le bonheur ?

- Tu parles de bonheur alors que je suis prisonnier ?! reprit-il avec hargne, comment peut-on être heureux en étant séquestrer !?

- Je peux t'apporter toutes les joies dont tu as besoin, je pourrai combler le moindre de tes désirs, laisse-moi une chance. Cesse de voir en moi le bourreau, vois l'amant que je pourrais être ! SI je pouvais avoir la certitude que tu ne chercherais pas à me fuir à chaque fois, je te laisserai volontiers sortir ... Mais te voir disparaître de ma vue me rendrait fou. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai te garder ici, à l'abri dans mes bras. Si seulement tu pouvais être un petit Inu docile ... ne dépendant que de moi, n'aimant que moi, ne demandant que moi, n'ayant besoin que de moi. Mais cette perspective est impossible car tu es trop sauvage pour ça ...

Un frisson parcourut Akira alors que la voix du brun devenait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait :

- Shiki ... tenta-t-il

- Mais si j'arrivais à mater ton esprit belliqueux alors peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, tout ira mieux ...

L'éclat de folie qu'il décela dans ses yeux pourpres acheva de faire paniquer l'argenté. L'emprise que Shiki avait sur lui se raffermit et se resserra, l'étouffant presque. Son corps quitta soudainement le sol, son amant le portait jusqu'au lit. Il tenta de se débattre, ne souhaitant pas rester un instant de plus avec lui. Malheureusement, la prise que le brun avait sur lui était trop importante pour qu'il y parvienne.

- Tout ira mieux une fois que tu seras dressé Akira ... Mon petit animal ... Détends-toi, je serai gentil avec toi tant que tu m'obéiras et que tu ne te rebelleras pas ... chuchota-t-il à son oreille

Une grande douleur le parcourut alors que la main posée sur son flanc commença à se serrer sur ses côtes en signe d'avertissement. Une larme s'échappa de son oeil azuré et le brun s'empressa de la lécher en lui répétant inlassablement des mots doux et tendres, pour endormir ses instincts querelleurs. Une grande lassitude, une fatigue démentielle et un fort sentiment de fatalité l'envahirent. A quoi bon se battre ? Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'échapper de ses griffes, l'argenté le savait.

Tout doucement, il cessa de se battre et se détendit dans les bras de son ennemi. La douleur qu'il ressentait s'amenuisa doucement. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux.

Il le savait, Shiki serait en tout point toujours plus puissant que lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ce destin immuable. Alors, autant rendre les choses plus agréable et moins douloureuse physiquement. Peut-être parviendrait-il à être heureux malgré son âme et son cœur brisés ? L'image de Keisuke, l'appelant en souriant sincèrement, s'imposant à son esprit. Il ne parvint pas à réprimer les sanglots de désespoir qui l'envahirent. Désemparé, le brun ne fit aucun geste, laissant libre court aux sentiments d'Akira qu'il avait si longtemps refoulés sous des couches d'impassibilités.

Au bout de quelques heures interminables à pleurer, à dévoiler sa vulnérabilité, Akira s'endormit, épuisé comme jamais auparavant, suivit de près par son amant qui se laissa volontiers aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il était lassé de cette vie, il ne rêvait plus que de la quitter. Doucement, l'argenté s'éveilla une nouvelle fois et se leva, ne réveillant pas son bourreau qui dormait allongé en travers du lit. En regardant la chambre, il aperçut l'arme de Shiki tout près d'un fauteuil de cuir près de la fenêtre couverte de gel. Il la saisit et retira la lame de son fourreau. La lame brillait, l'attirant à lui comme une flamme attire un papillon à elle. Il la manipula précautionneusement, et toucha la partie tranchante d'un de ses poils. Il se coupa légèrement. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un nouvel éclat d'un espoir morbide. Akira venait de trouver une nouvelle échappatoire ...

* * *

Fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! ^/_\^

Veuillez me pardonnez pour le dernier dialogue entre Akira et Shiki ... Je devais être sous l'effet de substances illicites quand je l'ai écrit XD **

Bon plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos conseils ;)

Amitié de Saku-chan :)

** : Rassurez-vous, je ne me drogue pas, j'ai juste un humour pourri :P


End file.
